Alguien
by Ulquori
Summary: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te sientes así? ¿Es el guardapelo u otra cosa lo que está hablando por ti? Basado en una escena de DH.


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling es ama y señora de todos los personajes, escenarios y objetos que mencione a continuación, yo sólo se los estoy pidiendo prestados por un momento.**

* * *

No te habías dado cuenta de a qué hora había sucedido. Quizás la influencia del guardapelo te hacía sentirte así. Siempre habías sido inseguro, desde que tenías memoria. Con una familia tan grande como la tuya, en la cuál siempre había alguien mucho más destacado, _mucho más importante _que tú.

Si no era Bill, Prefecto y Premio Anual – Y además casado con Fleur Delacour, la misma chica a la que te habías acercado de una manera bastante penosa en tu cuarto año – era Charlie, dragonolista en Rumania y además el mejor buscador de Gryffindor hasta la llegada de Harry. También se encontraba Percy, que había seguido los mismos pasos del mayor de todos los varones, y que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, besando los pies de su jefe en turno. Los gemelos, Fred y George, quizás no habían sido merecedores de algún premio o una placa, pero en sus años de estudiantes, ¿Quién no se había reído con alguna de sus bromas? Hasta lograban arrancarle una sonrisa a la profesora McGonagall a pesar de su apretado moño. Ginny, la más pequeña, había sido la niña de los ojos de tus padres, la que siempre habían estado esperando, _la que habían deseado hubiese nacido en vez que tú_, una de las chicas más guapas de Gryffindor, ¿Y porque mentir? De Hogwarts. Brillante bruja y buena duelista.

¿Tú que eras? _¿Tú que eras?_

Llegaste a Hogwarts. ¿Y ahora qué eras? El mejor amigo del Niño-que-vivió. El mejor amigo del que había derrotado al Basilisco. El mejor amigo de Patronus Potter. El mejor amigo de uno de los campeones de Hogwarts. El mejor amigo del líder del Ejército de Dumbledore y del que se había enfrentado al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en el Ministerio de Magia. El mejor amigo del Elegido. El mejor amigo del Indeseable número uno.

Solamente el chico pelirrojo que siempre lo había acompañado en cada una de sus aventuras, y que a pesar de eso, era olvidado completamente por _todos._

_Y por ella._

La primera vez que se hablaron, te pareció insufrible. Una sabelotodo. Siempre metiendo la nariz en los libros, corrigiendo sin necesidad que se lo pidieran, mirándote como si ella supiera – Y es que así era – algo que tú no. Un troll los había unido, a ustedes tres, al niño-que-vivió, a la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, y a ti, al pelirrojo sin chiste, en amigos y desde eso, se habían convertido en el trío dorado.

No recuerdas cuando empezaste a mirarla de otra forma, no recuerdas cuando aquellas discusiones eran mudas confesiones de lo que en verdad sentías, no recuerdas cuando empezaste a sentir celos de Krum, de McLaggen, tampoco recuerdas cuando empezaste a sentir un vuelco en el pecho cada vez que ella se enojaba porque estabas con Lavender.

Simplemente sucedió. Y de repente, tomaste aquél libro – El mismo que le regalaste a Harry en su décimo séptimo cumpleaños – y empezaste a aplicar todos los consejos que venían en él, notando que sus mejillas enrojecían casi tanto como tu cabello, y que sonreía sólo como ella sabía hacer para ti.

Dumbledore había muerto. Y ahora se encontraban ustedes tres, _el trio dorado_, una vez más en una nueva aventura, ustedes dos, siempre fieles a Harry, ayudándole en la misión que el antiguo director de Hogwarts le había dado.

El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin se mueve al ritmo de tus pisadas, chocando contra tu pecho, como si fuesen los látidos de tu corazón, que late furioso, celoso, envidioso, rencoroso y sobre todo _triste. _Porque una vez más. No eres nadie. Él es el que va a salvar a todos del que todos temen. Ella con la nariz metida entre los libros, como siempre, haciendo uso de la brillante mente que poseía, ayudándolo en su tarea. Los ves desde la oscuridad de la tienda – la misma que había pedido prestada tu padre cuando el partido de Quidditch de Irlanda y Bulgaria -, tu ceño fruncido, visiblemente enojado por la escena que veías.

Afuera, las nubes son grises.

_Lluvia._

Y si poseyeras un giratiempo, si supieras lo que estás a punto de hacer, te gustaría haber podido abrazarla, haberle podido decir que lo lamentas a ella y a él, tú sexto _hermano_, haberte podido quitar aquél guardapelo y lanzarlo hacia el bosque, haber podido evitarle esas lágrimas, haber podido estar ahí cuando ella te necesitaba.

Y haberte podido dar cuenta, que para dos personas.

Eras alguien.

* * *

_Sinceramente no soy una persona que sepa como decir como se siente fácilmente, y se me hace mucho más difícil hacerlo con personas cercanas a mi. _

_Es irónico que Ron Weasley no sea mi personaje favorito, que al contrario de eso, sea uno de los personajes que no soporte en toda la saga, pero quizás sea porque me veo totalmente reflejada en él, y sea una forma de decirme que no está bien mi manera de ser._

_Quizás no sea la mejor forma de pedir disculpas, pero no sabía como hacerlo, lamento que de ello haya salido esto._

_Krizia te lo dedico. Porque así como Ron no se dio cuenta de lo que le hacía a Harry y a Hermione, yo no me di cuenta de lo que te hice a ti. Solamente espero haber podido accionar el desiluminador a tiempo._


End file.
